Compilation
by Sakusha Saelbu
Summary: Just a place to compile all the story ideas I have stuck in my mind, feel free to read if you enjoy some let me know the ones you do...
1. Amnesia

Chapter One…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden nor do I make any money from my stories.

Summary: Just your typical amnesia story that takes place after the Rescue Gaara Mission… well maybe not so typical, you can be the judge of that.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

"Sakura I think you finally managed to kill him this time." Kakashi said in a sort of jesting tone, but internally he was a bit worried, usually Naruto could take Sakura's chakra enhanced punches with no problems however today had been different.

[Flashback - Kakashi POV]

They were going over their skills after the test they had the other day when Naruto had returned to the village for the first time in three years, the test was performed as well as he thought for the remainder of his team since they had not worked together in years however he still felt there was some things he needed to know, so he wanted to do an individual test.

Sakura went first, he was impressed at how much she improved over the years, her strength was only a few notches below Tsunade's legendary strength, but that was only due to her chakra control her actually strength was not all that different from when she was a Genin, a bit disappointing.

Her eyes have become much sharper though there were times he was still too fast for her, but that was just the distance between a good Jounin and a good Chuunin in terms of power.

However her Taijutsu skills and stamina were a bit better, but not as well as he would have liked she still tired too easily, and she still did not have a wide variety of Ninjutsu either so for the most part the only things she was great at were the skills she was superior with in the first place, her intelligence and Genjutsu.

As for Naruto he saw more improvement in him then Sakura, his nature strength and speed were much better than before, but not by a significant margin as in comparison to Lee's strength and speed, but it was good nonetheless better than most Shinobi he could mention.

Naruto's stamina always was in a class in its own so there was no problems there, though Naruto did not have a wide choose of Ninjutsu either, the ones he did know were easily A-Ranked, his application of his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Rasengan have grown better since he did not mindlessly used them as cannon fodder like before and used them like pieces on a chess board now, Jiraiya must have taught him some strategy.

Naruto would never have been a Genjutsu specialist due to his vast amount of chakra and his only serviceable chakra control so I was not truly looking for a miracle in that area, though he can discover and dismiss them much better than before. Now for Taijutsu, without a specific style to learn neither of his students would show phenomenal enhancements in that area.

However after the individual match, Sakura was feeling a bit down due to her doing so poorly by herself against me, Naruto being that he has a huge crush on her and being the good person that he is went to comfort her.

I just stood back and watch under the guise of reading my book, it was to my disappointment Sakura overreacted to Naruto commenting on her monstrous strength when applying chakra, if she took the time to realize the comment had merit no person can just create such craters with such ease and not be viewed as being anything less than massive.

She usually did not add such a large amount of chakra to her punches before, I only noticed this because I still had my Sharingan out from under my headband, I tried to stop them, but it was too late she struck him dead in the temple sending him flying into a group of trees thirty feet away.

When he did not come out just fine like normal a few moments later I knew something was wrong, I ran over to where I found him bleeding and unconscious lying under what looked to be the remains of a boulder, a large one at that.

After shaking off my distress I took Naruto to the hospital, Tsunade was less than pleased to see what she claimed to be her "little brother" in the hospital due to her apprentice using the strength against her comrade, she said you could use a bit to teach him a lesson, but from what she gather she used a few levels below lethal.

[End of Flashback - Normal POV]

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tsunade shouted as her voice could probably be heard from miles around as you could literally feel the walls tremble, as they all stood in the hospital room Naruto was held in.

"I… I'm sorry Tsunade-shishou… I was just so angry that I was so weak against Kakashi-taichou and then Naruto tried to cheer me up, but I knew he did so much better than me, I thought that since I was Chuunin I should be stronger than this, but even as a Genin he is still stronger and always will be, I guess I was… j… jealous." Sakura said softly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"You damn near killed him because you were jealous! Sakura I did not teach you my chakra enhanced strength to use on people just because you get angry, I admit it that I have a very bad habit in using it sparsely however I only use the amount I know people can take without significantly injuring them." Tsunade paused trying to reign in her anger, her fist clenched tightly as she looked down at Naruto, who's head was covered in bandages.

"Like when I use it on Jiraiya I know what he can take and what he cannot, Sakura this is serious you could be charged with attempted murder against a fellow Shinobi, you could be stripped of your rank, your chakra sealed, and thrown into prison!" Tsunade bellowed as Sakura and Shizune who was in the corner of the hospital room gasped.

"As for Naruto not making Chuunin trust me if I had my way he would be, however it is due to the Council that he did not make rank, politics can be such a bitch and Sarutobi-sensei lost a lot of power in his later years as Hokage, so my hands were tied. If we knew this would have happened we would have let him compete in another country to get his rank, I have no doubt he had the skills to achieve it." Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples trying to get rid of the headache she gained from this incident.

"So what now?" Sakura asked as she looked down at the floor, knowing she would only get judgmental stares if she looked at anyone in the face.

"It's up to Naruto, if he wakes up just fine and does not charge you this could be swept under the rug. However don't think you will be let off the hook, I should demote you, but that will only bring attention to what happened and I don't want the Council getting wind of this, so I will punish you by having you do some community service by teaching Naruto some of your techniques the ones he can possibly learn. It should even out the playing field a bit, maybe if Naruto can learn how to defend himself against your enhanced strength so he won't have to make another hospital visit like this again. I also expect a sincere apology to him, don't think that just a simple "I'm sorry" will do either." Tsunade said seriously.

"Yes Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said with a bow, it was in that moment Naruto woke up with a pain-filled groan.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" Shizune asked as she crossed the room to Naruto's bedside. "Like I was mauled by a rabid bear." Naruto said sarcastically as that gained a few confused looks.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Sakura asked, as she almost stepped back by the look Naruto gave her, it was quite blank though you could see the deep frown on his face something he would never give Sakura.

"Pink hair? Talk about a bad dye job, can't be nature." Naruto muttered as Sakura looked offended and shocked at the same time. "Naruto do you remember what happened?" Tsunade asked carefully, he was definitely not acting like himself.

"Not much lady, I just have one question… who are you?" Naruto asked as everyone gaped in alarm, Naruto was known for pranks, but he grew out of those years ago.

"You don't remember me, any of us?" Sakura shouted in distress, if he got amnesia from her assault then she knew she would never forgive herself and neither would Tsunade.

"Hey lower the volume, Pinkie I said I can't remember you… I guess your hair isn't the only thing about you that's loud that voice of yours could shatter glass." Naruto snorted as Sakura's temper grew and she took a swing at him before anyone could stop her however to everyone's shock Naruto blocked it with ease.

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted angrily, did she not just get through with telling her to not do this again, but right now she was more interested in how Naruto blocked it so easily she could tell the punch was enhanced with charka.

"Settle down She-hulk, I'm in a hospital bed remember and I thought I was the one who had memory issues you don't hit patients, idiot." Naruto said as he pushed her back away from him, as Kakashi had to catch her, since she lost her footing for a moment.

"Naruto, listen I have a lot to explain to you so everyone get out of the room." Tsunade said as Kakashi, Shizune, and Sakura left the room, leaving the two blonds alone for a while. It was about an hour later that they could all come back into the room.

"Well after examining him and explaining things to him, it is clear Naruto has amnesia however the case is a bit strange. He is fully capable in remembering and using his Shinobi abilities in some cases better without the emotional memories attached. However any personal or emotional memories are a bit foggy, like people, their names, and relationships he may have had with them." Tsunade explained as Naruto was in the back of her taking off the bandages since his injuries healed thanks to Kyuubi.

"That's interesting, but what does that mean?" Kakashi asked a bit confused with the situation. "It means One-eye that I'm going to have to learn about those parts of my memory over again until my memory returns if it ever does." Naruto cut in as he walked up to the group.

"I do have two eyes Naruto." Kakashi said a bit disturbed by Naruto's attitude, he never dealt with Naruto being this sarcastic or sharp-tongued before. "I only see one at the moment, Scarecrow, but right now I'm using nicknames to get a better feel for you just hoping it can trigger a memory or two." Naruto retorted.

"By the way have I always worn orange, I'm a Shinobi right?" Naruto asked as he raised a brow at the nods he gotten. "Weird I would have thought whatever teachers I had would have told me to change that, guess I better do that myself." Naruto muttered as he left the room.

"Wait Naruto do you even remember where you're going!" Sakura yelled as she ran after him, leaving the adults in the room. "So Lady Tsunade, what nicknames has he come up with for you?" Shizune asked curiously.

"He's so sweet he called me Gorgeous at first until I explained our relationship now he calls me Tsunade-oneesan, much better than Tsunade-obaasan." Tsunade grinned as they all were a bit disappointed in Naruto not coming up with some less flattering, well Kakashi was, Shizune was a bit relieved.

"I wonder what he calls me?" Shizune asked however she regretted that statement when Tsunade had a mischievous smile on her face. "He calls you Cutie." She grinned as Shizune blushed a bit, she was never really complimented on her looks especially when standing next to her Taichou, her master's large chest saw to that so she was often overlooked.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

"I said I'm fine… all I have to do is look for a clothing store so I head to the marketplace, I can't remember people well not directions, so stop following me Pinkie." Naruto said as he was annoyed with his so called guardian or so she called herself since he was an amnesiac.

"Look you're just being stubborn that is one thing that hasn't change and once you get your memory back I will expect an apology for your behavior." Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"That's rich coming from you, I'm this way because of you so you have no one to blame but yourself… Tsunade-oneesan told me about the incident, she told me the old me would forgive you so I decided to try, but you keep acting bitchy and I might not be so forgiving." Naruto said coolly never even looking at her as Sakura froze in shock by hearing such words from Naruto, the last person she ever thought would say a hurtful thing to her.

"Here we are, a clothing store… and I lucked out a Shinobi one at that." Naruto said as he was about to go inside however he bumped into someone who was carrying a bunch of boxes, causing them both to crash onto the ground.

"I… I'm s… sorry." A soft, melodious female voice spoke out as Naruto looked in awe at the person on the ground in front of him. "Oh N… Naruto-kun, I… I… hope I didn't h… hurt you." Hinata blushed at being in such close proximity to her not so secret crush.

"I know you, Tenshi-hime?" Naruto asked as he helped what he believed to be a dark blue haired angel in front of him, he was a bit mad at himself for not remembering such a lovely girl. "I'm sorry for bumping into you or not remembering such a beautiful girl like you, but that pink haired She-hulk caused me to have amnesia." Naruto explained as he held her hand in his own closely, smiling slyly all the while.

"You have amnesia!" Hinata shouted uncharacteristically, blushing when she heard how loud she was as well as being so close to Naruto, who was flirting with her, a dream come true.

They never noticed Sakura trembling in anger in the background though the crowd that gathered a safe distance away did. "Yes, I have an idea let me help with these then you and we can get to know each other again. What do you say, Tenshi-hime?" Naruto asked as he picked up her boxes, smiling charmingly as she could only nod her head.

"Great I'll help you take these home, you are going home right… then we can have lunch together somewhere nice and cozy." Naruto said as he walked really close to Hinata who wordlessly walked beside him, blushing a deep red.

All the while Sakura was getting more angry as she clenched her fists and suddenly lashed out and destroyed a nearby display stand, no one dared spoke to her as she stomped away after Naruto and Hinata.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

"So you're heir to the Hyuuga Clan, so you really are a princess so after we drop off these boxes we can go get some lunch, any suggestions?" Naruto grinned foxily as Hinata smiled shyly and agreed and was about to speak, however once she reached the main gate to the Hyuuga Estate she was greeted by Neji, Tenten, and Lee who seemed to be entering the compound as well.

"Neji-niisan, hello T… Tenten, hello L… Lee how are you?" Hinata said softly as she knew they noticed Naruto being so close to her. "Hello Hinata-sama, hello Naruto what are you doing here?" Neji asked as he zeroed in on how Naruto was practically leaning into his cousin.

"I know you guys?" Naruto asked as he raised his brow in wonder, he thought one of the boys looked like a girl with his long hair and the way he was dressed, the girl looked like a mouse with the buns on her head, and the other boy looked like a walking string bean with huge eyebrows that almost looks alive due to them moving on their own at times.

"Oh Naruto has amnesia, it was some sort of accident." Hinata explained as they got alarmed looks at Naruto forgetting them. "How un-youthful! How did this horrible thing happen my dear eternal rival!" Lee shouted.

"Ao-mayu can you get any louder I don't think the people in Sunakagure heard you." Naruto flinched at how loud Lee could be, he was in the running for loudest person compared to Sakura.

"Green-brow? I see your nicknames haven't improved in fact they seemed to have gotten worse." Neji said as he sighed.

"Whatever you say, Neji-uke." Naruto smirked as he saw Neji looked shocked then angry at his new nickname. "So what's my nickname?" Tenten giggled at Neji's reaction to his nickname.

"You my dear are the adorable Mausu-hime." Naruto said with a wink as Tenten blushed, she never paid much attention to her looks choosing to invest her time in her weapons skills so being called a princess even a mouse princess was flattering.

"There you are Naruto!" Sakura shouted angrily. "Oh She-hulk thought I lost you, what do you want?" Naruto asked undaunted by her rage.

"Naruto that is most un-youthful to call such a sweet delicate flower like Sakura such names!" Lee yelled in reprimand.

"I don't know who has amnesia you or me, but sweet nor delicate are the words I would use to describe Sakura, now Tenshi-hime here fit those words quite well." Naruto said as he looked at Lee as if he was crazy before smiling at Hinata who glowed from the attention and sweet words.

"So what names have he's given you guys?" Sakura sighed in frustration deciding to just let it go, knowing that trying to hit Naruto won't work anymore for some reason and she would probably be in even more trouble for doing so.

"Well Lee is Ao-mayu, Neji is Neji-uke, and the lovely Tenten is Mausu-hime." Naruto said as Sakura looked a bit jealous at Tenten and Hinata being called princesses while she was graced with She-hulk and Pinkie.

"Anyway since you're heading inside you can take these, while Tenshi-hime and I head out for some lunch, thanks. Let's go beautiful." Naruto said as he gave Neji and Lee the boxes Hinata and Naruto once carried and then left with Hinata via Shunshin no Jutsu.

"I did not even know he knew that technique." Sakura said in bewilderment as she looked down in thought. "Something is wrong here other than his amnesia, I need to see Tsunade-shishou." Sakura murmured as she ran off leaving Team Gai with many questions.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

"So you're telling me he used Shunshin no Jutsu a moment ago, we can't jump to any conclusions luckily I called in Jiraiya to shed some light on Naruto's abilities, he may have been withholding some of his skills earlier if not then something else he going on." Tsunade said as Sakura finished explaining to her what happened not too long ago.

"Never fear the Great Jiraiya is here!" Jiraiya said as he appeared in the window. "Get in here idiot and tell me this does Naruto know the Shunshin no Jutsu?" Tsunade asked looking quite irritated with Jiraiya's antics.

"Not that I know of, I never got around to teaching him and he never used it before… why what's going on, you called me to tell me something about Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he grew serious.

"Sit down and I'll explained." Tsunade sighed as she reached into her desk and pulled out a hidden stash of sake, soon after a few cups she finished her story. "Damn it, you foolish girl you have any idea what you've done!" Jiraiya yelled as Sakura shook in fear, he wasn't a Sannin for no reason, he possessed great power far more than she had.

"Look you might not remember but Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune so having him run around without memories could be a disaster, due to my own ambition and error in judge I messed with the seal so Naruto could possibly gain more of the beast's chakra in doing so I only managed to weaken the seal, not to dangerous levels as long as Naruto keeps his emotions in check." Jiraiya began to explained as Tsunade growled in anger had her teammate's idiocy, but chose to remain silent for now.

"I don't think he could be influenced by Kyuubi, but we can't take that chance. I'll check him over, for now the best thing we can do is keep him calm, and try to get his memories back as soon as possible. Naruto's strength of will comes from protecting his precious people as he calls them, if he can't even remember them then you don't have to be a genius to get what I'm hinting at…" Jiraiya said gravely.

"Sakura find Naruto and bring him here, I told him of his status, but with this new development… we need to discuss things further." Tsunade said as Sakura shook her head and left the room.

"_I forgot about Naruto and his connection with Kyuubi, I just put it out of my mind since Naruto hasn't changed much during his trip with Jiraiya-sama so I didn't think anything of it when it was revealed to me about Naruto being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Maybe I believed that if I did not think about just act like everything has not changed, that all that suffering he went through did not happen, that I was not such a horrible friend and teammate to him in the past. I guess I was just lying to myself, as usual_." Sakura thought as she rushed to find Naruto.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

End of Chapter…


	2. Business Relations

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money from my stories.

Summary: This Alternate Universe takes place in a modern and current world, mostly focused on the business world. Naruto is personal assistant to Sasuke, or rather he is the person who takes care of Sasuke, in which Sasuke uses to his advantage however there maybe a secret that will tear Naruto away from him, will he be able to keep Naruto with him and will he ever express his true feelings for Naruto before its too late. As well as keep the competition away from his lovely assistant.

Warnings: Various Characters being OOC… This is a yaoi story, sorry for those who do not like yaoi. Sometimes I wish there was a yaoi filter on this site so no one will get confused and read something they do not take pleasure in anyway, for those who do like yaoi please continue reading and enjoy!

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

A shrill noise echoed throughout the room as a pale hand reach out and pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock that was causing the loud and ear-piercing noise. "Damn alarm clock, he just had to get the loudest and most annoying one he could find." A deep voice muddled with sleep spoke from under the black satin sheets on the Californian King Size bed where one Sasuke Uchiha slept.

[**Sasuke Uchiha Stats: **Age - 25, Height - Six Feet Four Inches, Weight - 200 Pounds, Build - Medium, Marital Status - Single, Occupation - Successful CEO/Owner of Uchiha Industries, Hobbies - Annoying his Personal Assistant.]

The room itself was filled with what you would described as a Wealthy Goth motif, black iron-rod bed frame, ebony colored dresser, nightstand, book shelf, bureau with matching chair, and door that led to a walk-in closet fashion models would be jealous of.

Of course not to mention the thirty-five inch LCD Flat-screen hung on the wall, Bose entertainment system, black leather sofa and coffee table on the far end of the room so he could watch the television. The room also held a mini-bar so he could always have a stiff drink within reach, as well as entertain some "guests".

Sasuke after finally managing to get out of bed went to take a quick shower in the bathroom dreams are made of, black marble double sink and floors covered a red fluffy carpet so he wouldn't slip on the floor while wet. A water-jet bathtub and separate shower unit, as well as large cabinet filled with luxurious bath, hair, and skin products, must take a lot of money to always appear perfect.

Checking the mirror real quick after brushing his teeth, he smirked at his reflection, as dark eyes stared back at him, running his hands through his black hair he smirked once more. "Yes, perfect as always." He chuckled at his own vanity.

After the shower he dressed in his ridiculously expensive tailor-made black business suit and red silk tie, and went down stairs to the kitchen where he was greeted with the sight he had secretly grown fond of over the years. The sight being a blond haired beauty known as Naruto Uzumaki, his personal assistant or man-slave, which he sometimes thought of him as.

[**Naruto Uzumaki Stats:** Age - 22, Height - Five Feet Seven Inches, Weight - 155 Pounds, Build - Small, Marital Status - Sadly Single, Occupation - Personal Assistant/Man-slave, Hobbies - Art, Music, Martial Arts and trying to find ways to murder employer without getting caught, results thus far are inconclusive.]

Sasuke watched his personal assistant/man-slave make his breakfast just the way he liked it every morning, two fried eggs sunny side up, turkey bacon fresh out of the oven since he didn't like bacon cooked over the stove for some odd reason, two pieces of wheat toast, a cup of hazelnut coffee, and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, no concentrated juice for him.

Doing an once over on Naruto he always admired Naruto's ability to wear the color orange without it looking gaudy. Today's choice of wardrobe was black crisp dress pants, freshly press pristine white shirt which were now rolled up at his elbows since he was cooking, and a citrine colored tie, his black suit jacket was most likely on the coat rack, which Sasuke did not use himself much to Naruto's irritation.

The irritation formed from Sasuke's inability to properly hang up his coats on the coat rack and his habit of tossing his coats wherever they may land thus Naruto has to pick up after him whenever he came over to his home, which was unfortunately everyday. Sasuke was full of contradictions, anal in some ways, a slob in other ways.

He sat at the table watching Naruto delicately and dexterously placed the food on the plate making sure the food did not touch, like noted before full of contradictions. "Delicious as always, Naruto." Sasuke sighed happily as he sipped his coffee Naruto just poured for him, earning a not so hidden glare of annoyance.

Sasuke always love watching Naruto's emotions play out on his face, his blue eyes often changed colors due to each different emotion, when he was happy they were a sparkling sapphire, when he was sad they were a deep cobalt, when he was angry they were an icy lapis, as of now they were somewhere between sapphire and lapis so he wasn't completely pissed off.

"Must you be so condescending in the morning." Naruto huffed as he placed Sasuke's breakfast in front of the dark haired CEO. "I was being sincere this time, anyway why don't you ever sit down to eat with me, you always just make breakfast for me." Sasuke said as he cut into his eggs.

"You ask this question everyday and I always give the same answer, I eat after my morning jog then I come here to make your breakfast, which I'm sure you are fully capable of doing yourself and if you are not why not hire a personal cook." Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his long slightly spiky hair that draped down his back to his waist, he tried to get it cut before, but his boss insisted it look good long or rather he told him never cut his hair if he wanted to keep his job, he was weird like that.

"Yes… yes I know, but you know I can't cook as well as you can and why hire someone else to do something you can do and have been doing so for the last three years." Sasuke said as he bit into his turkey bacon, moaning at how good it was, nothing like freshly cooked crispy bacon.

Sasuke also noticed Naruto was running his fingers through his hair again this time it was stemmed from his exasperation from his boss' nonchalant arrogant nature, a habit he developed due to him telling Naruto he looked hot with long hair and he shouldn't cut it, or maybe it was the threat of firing him though he wasn't serious, but nevertheless Naruto decided not to cut his hair, so Sasuke did not argue since he got what he wanted.

"Humph… so you say anyway now shall we get down to business." Naruto said as he reach down and picked up his briefcase, retrieving his black thin wired reading glasses and orange colored day-planner.

"You have a meeting at eleven o'clock with both Sabaku and Hyuuga it is about the charity fundraiser you agreed to host at the end of this month, it is suppose to be a black tie affair. After that your father wishes to discuss something of importance, though he did not elaborate on what, that meeting is scheduled at three o'clock to give enough time to have lunch with Sabaku and Hyuuga and be back to meet with him, the rest of the day is open." Naruto said as he closed the book and looked up at Sasuke, who was leering at him.

"You're sexy in those glasses, did you know that." Sasuke smirked at the red blush that appear on Naruto's cheeks. "Did you even listen to what I told you?" Naruto sighed as he only got a dismissive wave from Sasuke.

"Don't worry so much besides it's only ten in the morning plenty of time to get to the office and have the meeting just relax." Sasuke said as he poured and handed Naruto a glass of orange juice, he knew Naruto hated to drink coffee despite his ability to make the best tasting coffee in the world, in his opinion.

After Sasuke finished up his breakfast, both he and Naruto journeyed out the penthouse, down to the parking garage. "So what car should I take today? I think the Benz will do." Sasuke said as he climbed into the drivers seat, buckled up as he waited for Naruto to do the same before pulling off with unnecessary speed.

"I don't know why you ask then pick the car out yourself without my answer as well as the fact you drive way too fast, it sill amazes me how you never get a speeding ticket." Naruto muttered as he folded his arms, all too familiar with Sasuke's borderline reckless driving, he still was on the fence whether it was a good or bad thing.

"You know it's a rhetorical question besides you were worried about the time, I'm just making sure we get there to meet Sabaku and Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked as he dived in and out of traffic before reaching the Uchiha Industries Headquarters, and with some impressive driving skills or rather parking skills he whipped his car into his designated parking space.

"One of these days you will kill yourself and take me along with you just so I can still cook breakfast for you in the morning!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the car door shut upon coming out of the car.

"Yes… yes my reckless behavior is going to get me killed and without an heir who will take care of the company and then where will all the proud and hardworking employees and their families be, I heard this lecture before." Sasuke sighed cutting short Naruto's soon to be anger-filled rant on Sasuke's irresponsibility.

"You're impossible! Anyway let's just go up to your office and get ready for the meeting." Naruto sighed, rubbing his throbbing temples as they went into the elevator to go to his office on the top floor.

When they exited the elevator they saw a young girl sitting at a large desk, the secretary most likely. "Good morning Mr. Uchiha, you're looking good as always." The secretary greeted the handsome CEO, her eyes practically sparkled in unbridled affection. She had bright cotton candy pink color hair and emerald colored eyes, dressed in a moderate dark green dress suit and black pumps.

"Please don't inflate his ego anymore than it is, Sakura have Sabaku and Hyuuga arrived yet, it is an half an hour to eleven o'clock and we all know they like to arrive early to check their rivals and allies for professionalism." Naruto said as he checked the clock on the wall of the main lobby.

[**Sakura Haruno Stats:** Age- 23, Height Five Feet Five Inches, Weight - 130 Pounds, Build - Small, Marital Status - Single though looking for a man, one such man named Sasuke Uchiha, Occupation - Personal Secretary to Sasuke Uchiha, Hobbies - Reading and finding new ways to get her crush to fall for her.]

"Yes they are in the waiting room, I had refreshments sent there as well. I can handle things, Naruto." Sakura said with a slight sneer as Naruto merely looked unaffected by her glare, which angered her more since she knows Naruto did not even feel slightly threatened by her.

She always aspired to be close to Sasuke Uchiha, when it time to hire a new personal assistant both Naruto and her went after the job though Naruto only wanted the job temporary even stating so himself since he needed the experience to further his own career after finishing his degree program.

While Sakura herself stated she would have been happy to remain his personal assistant for as long as she could, it was a clear choice for Sasuke as he hired Naruto on the spot, and she was left with the secretary position that was available for whomever was not chosen.

Sakura always resented Naruto for that, she did not see how he was picked for the position after stating he wished to have his own business someday, why hire a would be rival as your personal assistant, so she made it her goal to always do her job well and to try to perform some of Naruto's tasks.

However it would often backfire, she recalled one time quite clearly when she heard Sasuke requesting some coffee to drink, she immediately went to make some using the mini coffeemaker she had hidden at her desk while Naruto left to make a cup in nearby waiting room. She knew his favorite was hazelnut, once she was done she went to his Sasuke's office and handed him the cup as he never looked up from the report he was reading.

She watched her beloved drink her coffee in loving hope that he would appreciate her efforts as he took a sip of coffee only to spit it back out into the cup right after.

"Damn it Naruto what the hell did you do to this coffee, it tastes like crap! Oh… you're not Naruto." Sasuke yelled at first as he finally looked up at Sakura who looked heartbroken at the fact that her crush hated the coffee she made.

A few moments later Naruto came in with his own cup, wordlessly handing the cup to Sasuke before taking Sakura's coffee out of Sasuke's other hand. "Ah… much better now this is coffee." Sasuke said as he groaned into the cup. "I always say you make the best damn cup of coffee in the world."

"You always say that and I always tell you, I'm sure there are others who can do better." Naruto said carelessly as he went into the adjourning bathroom to dump out and rinsed out the other coffee mug.

"Well I still have yet to find said person." Sasuke retorted, as Sakura walked quietly out the room, not that they noticed, it was as if she did not even exist to them once they started talking. She did not understand their relationship, she overheard another co-worker ask if Naruto had feelings for Sasuke, but after a quick glare that nearly scared the man to death, he monotonously replied, "No" and walked away without another word.

She believed Naruto then, he did not act as if he even liked Sasuke at all, in fact he often acted quite the opposite, so why did Sasuke keep Naruto around. Though she never dispute that Naruto was always on top of things and professional, she still failed to see what could the blond have to offer that she could not, even if he could make a damn good cup of coffee as she admitted after trying a cup for herself.

"Sakura could you show Sabaku and Hyuuga into Sasuke's office please." Naruto asked Sakura from Sasuke's office door before going back inside.

Another thing she could never get was that Naruto was the only person allowed that worked for Sasuke to call him by his first name everyone else had to call him Mr. Uchiha, Sasuke was pretty insistent about the issue.

"Mr. Uchiha will see you both now, please right this way." Sakura said as she came into the waiting room where two handsome men stood before her, she quickly noticed her coffee was barely touched, she sighed at the fact her coffee making skills have not improved.

Standing before her was one long, dark haired good-looking man with strange pearl colored eyes, the other was an equally fine-looking man with short crimson colored hair and green eyes about a shade darker than her own, with a rather weird scarlet tattoo of the word "love" in kanji, quite peculiar for a businessman to have.

[**Neji Hyuuga Stats:** Age - 26, Height - Six Feet Four Inches, Weight - 204 Pounds, Build - Medium, Marital Status - Single, Occupation - Successful COO of Hyuuga Corporations, Hobbies - Art and not so secretly into Astrology, he is interested in fate and the celestial bodies.]

[**Gaara Sabaku Stats:** Age - 24, Height Five Feet Ten Inches, Weight - 180 Pounds, Build - Medium, Marital Status - Single, Occupation - Successful CEO of Sabaku Incorporated, Hobbies - Music and trying to find news ways of communicating without having to actually talk to people.]

After walking them into Sasuke's office she was dismissed back to her desk, quickly heading towards the exit, but not before taking one last glance at three of the most handsome men she had ever seen and one of the most beautiful ones since Naruto was too pretty looking to be considered handsome she finally closed the door.

"Damn it I could be sitting in that room with all those hot guys right now instead I'm out her bored." Sakura sighed as she went back to her desk and sulked.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

"Welcome gentlemen can I offer you something to drink." Naruto greeted them as he showed them to the small sitting area Sasuke usually hold small meetings at.

"How about your infamous hazelnut coffee, Sasuke would not stop bragging about it." Neji said with a small smile, as Naruto blushed slightly, looking over to the right Gaara nodded his head as well.

"Very well." Naruto said as he walked to the other side of the room to make coffee, Sasuke finally put a coffeemaker in his office after the incident where Sakura nearly poisoned him with her own coffee so Naruto did not have to leave the office to make any from now on.

"Trust me you will think you had nearly die and went to heaven after drinking this, so while we wait shall we begin. You have any ideas for the fundraiser, I think it was for the Konoha Orphanage." Sasuke said as Naruto nearly dropped the coffee.

"Naruto is everything alright?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly however his eyes betrayed how concerned he was, Naruto never had a moment of clumsiness before, he watched as Naruto's hands trembled a bit.

"I'm fine I just need to step out for a moment, enjoy your coffee gentlemen." Naruto said with a slightly strained voice as he got his hands under control to pass them their coffee and then left the office without another word.

"So that's your personal assistant, you're very lucky." Neji commented as he walked Naruto leave the room, his eyes locked on Naruto's back more specifically his behind, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"His coffee is really good." Gaara said as he took a big sip and smiled slightly. "It must be if it got you to talk, that is the most I ever heard you say in one sentence in a long while let alone smile." Sasuke muttered.

"Do you know what got him spooked, he doesn't seem like the clumsy type." Neji asked as he noticed Sasuke's worried expression returned to his face.

"Not sure, but let's just continue on with our business. Naruto just probably went out for some air." Sasuke said as Naruto came back into the office a few moments later, composed as ever.

"I hope I did not hold up the meeting." Naruto said as he took his seat next to Sasuke, preparing to take notes. "Not at all." Gaara said as they failed to notice the slightly shocked looks from Sasuke and Neji, Gaara is usually not so understanding.

"Shall we continue then." Naruto said as they men nodded their heads and then got the meeting under way, much to Naruto's surprise they asked for his input.

"Well to be perfectly honest, I find the whole idea of a black tie event for an orphanage a bit strange and if you do not mind me saying, but I find it pretentious. The fundraiser should be about the children not the wealthy who choose to donate their money as a tax write-off or to make themselves seem less arrogant, but sadly only do the opposite with showy affairs like this." Naruto said strongly, he blushed a bit after he noticed he had their undivided attention.

"So what should we do, in the manner in which you are speaking I agree it is a bit pompous of us to have a party and then donate a check at the end of it, the child aren't even invited and even if they were they would not enjoy themselves." Neji agreed, after thinking about it for a bit.

"How about taking them to an amusement park, it is spring and those poor children never get to go unless they are fortunate enough to get adopted and their families take them to one. We rent the park out just for them for one day, they'll be sure to love it. You can still donate to the orphanage directly, but you really want to give them something they'll never forget." Naruto said with a stunning smile that captured the three men's hearts.

"An excellent idea, I actually know the guy who owns the nearest amusement park." Sasuke smirked. "You don't mean Kiba, back in high school he always said he didn't want a boring corporate job like us. Who knew he would end up owning a chain of amusement parks." Neji chuckled.

"Well for now I say this meeting is closed, we'll continue talking about the fundraiser at a later date for now let's head for lunch." Sasuke suggested as they all got up from their seats and headed out.

"Haruno hold all calls, I'm heading out to lunch." Sasuke said as he left the office with his small entourage in tail. "Of course have a good lunch, Mr. Uchiha." Sakura smiled but it quickly left her face when she noticed that Sasuke was not even looking at her, Sasuke was watching Naruto call up the elevator and was waiting for it to come up.

"Let's go so Sasuke where are we going for lunch?" Neji asked as he came out of Sasuke's office with Gaara. "A restaurant I have be wanting to try out, it's call Hokage." Sasuke replied as they entered the elevator never noting Naruto's slightly nervous expression, all except for Gaara who in the back of the elevator watching Naruto the entire time.

"_Damn it of all the places, why there_." Naruto thought as he mentally sighed and schooled his face to his normal blank expression.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

End of Chapter One…

A/N: I always wanted to write a story like this, so far I have no idea who I will be pairing Naruto with, besides let's just say the cast is not complete. So thank you for reading my story hope you all liked it so far and will continue liking it, bye for now.


	3. Bloodlust

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor make any money from my stories.

Warnings: Yaoi. Language. Gore. Character OOC Moments.

Summary: Naruto is definitely not what he appears and this change will reshape the course Naruto's world.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

A pain-filled groan could be heard throughout the small room as a middle aged man no older than forty awoke with his arms tied behind his back and strapped to a chair in the middle of a candlelit room.

"Where the hell am I? And why am I tied up?" The man wondered aloud as he suddenly gasped in shock, he felt someone behind him. He tried to turn his head to see whoever was in the back of him only to have his head captured in a firm grip.

"Now I want you to do me a favor, my dear man." A silken, yet sadistic voice purred in the man's ear. "What do you want?" The man asked frightfully as a cold sweat formed on his brow, tracking down his temple and then to his chin.

"Scream for me and don't worry you won't be disturbing anyone this place is sealed so no sound can escape I wouldn't want to share your delightful screams with anyone else, I don't like to share." The soft, yet cruel voice chuckled amusingly in the man's ear as sharpen claw-like nails dug lightly into the man's jaw and chin as small rivulets of blood poured from the wounds, long sleek red hair draped across the man's shoulder due to the slightly bent position of his torturer.

Out of the corner of the frightened man's eyes he could see a single glowing crimson eye staring into his own, his kidnapper walked silently in front of him so he now had a better look at mostly likely the last person he would ever see.

It was just a young child no older than seven or eight, his lithe and quite feminine body was clothed in a blood red and onyx kimono that rested just before his knees, with wide bell-shaped sleeves that reached over the knuckles of his hands, a pair of black knee-length spandex shorts were worn underneath the kimono, and a pair of flat karate slip-ons.

His long waist-length crimson hair covered over one of the child's eyes however one ruby colored orb was in view, however upon seeing the nearly flawless lightly tanned skin and the peculiar whisker marks made the child's identity known to the man.

"You're that Kyuubi Child!" The man shouted in shock and anger, his complexion then grew even paler as he knew he was going to die. He would always chase the boy out of his small grocery store near the child's apartment never allowing him to purchase food forcing him to walk into the marketplace where he knew the boy would be subjected at the very least verbal assault and at the most physical assault.

"Yes I am you see it is the full moon tonight and I am always so restless. And tonight is a special night, the night of the Blood Red Moon. All sorts of killings are occurring tonight everywhere since it affects not only people of my special condition, but 'normal' people such as yourselves or did you not notice we all have instincts inside of us. I am merely acknowledging my own while you all pretend they are not there, pretending to be so civilized when you are the barbarians willing to harm a simple child, but I digress. I am not here to lecture philosophy or psychology with you; I am here to fulfill my bloodlust." Naruto smiled a poisonous smile, as his abnormally sharp canines glistened in the candlelight.

"Don't die so soon my good man, I want this to last." Naruto purred as he smiled tranquilly despite getting ready to brutally afflict pain and kill another human being.

All that could be heard inside that small room was screams that soon turned to gurgled moans due to the man's tongue being ripped out a while back. When Naruto was finally done, the man's tongue was on the floor a few feet away, his skin was peeled back in various places, his eyes were gouged out, and his teeth were all painfully and forcefully removed.

That and there were numerous bruises and broken bones all over the man's body that was just the external injures, internally his lungs were filled with so much blood he most likely drowned in it, many of his organ were ruptured, and his heart was removed from his chest after his ribcage was pulled out and open.

All and all, it was truly hard to tell what the man actually died from, "Well that was fun." Naruto said cutely in an upbeat tone, as he shockingly had not a speck of the man's blood on him.

"I shall preserve this heart for later; I think it will make a fine ingredient for the casserole I'm making tomorrow." Naruto said as he snickered, sealing the dead man's heart in a scroll along with his tools he used to torture and kill the man, before removing all traces of himself being in the room and the silencing seal he placed to block sound from escaping.

"Goodnight Mr. Toshi." Naruto whispered as he waved back at the man as if he expects the man to wave back, and shut the door leaving the room, which belonged to a motel in the Red Light District it seems, since there were various unsavory characters out and about, most likely prostitutes and drug dealers as well as their clientele.

No one paid the young boy any mind as he walked through the streets, but it was because of the subtle Genjutsu Naruto shrouded around himself in order to come and go as he please without detection.

A warm feeling filled his stomach as the seal on his body glowed lightly beneath his clothing, "Yes Kyuubi it was a good way to spend the evening maybe next time we'll grab that annoying pink haired librarian who never wants to let me in to read." Naruto murmured seemingly to himself.

Reaching the end of the Red Light District into the Marketplace, Naruto walked into a back alley and released the Genjutsu as well as withdrawing Kyuubi's chakra which caused his hair to change back to its golden blond color and his eyes to return to their deep sapphire color.

"_Well I better head onto Ichiraku Ramen for dinner it is getting rather late and brutally killing that man has made me quite hungry._" Naruto thought as he plastered on his fake smile and walked into the street where he was greeted by glares and sneers from many of the villagers.

"_Look at them acting as if they are so pure while I am the evil one when it is them who are truly the demons. If I had a choice I would burn this is place to the ground to purify this world of their tainted existence, but the Hokage has me on a tight enough leash as it is. If I go on a killing spree I am as good as dead, as strong as I am there is no way I could kill squadrons of ANBU and other Shinobi._" Naruto mused silently as he was within a few feet of the only place where the two people Naruto would never kill worked as he saw Ayame waved happily in greeting once she spotted him.

"_No I'll bide my time and wait for an opportunity to leave this place though I can guarantee that I'll have the heads or rather hearts of those who had direct involvement in my suffering well before then._" Naruto thought before grinning at Teuchi who smiled lightly at Naruto as he sat down a giant bowl of Chicken Ramen.

"It's Chicken Night, right you always have it on Thursdays." Teuchi chuckled, as Ayame handed Naruto a pair of chopsticks. "You are right as always!" Naruto said as he dug into his ramen eating at speeds no normal person should be able to eat.

"You seem to be a good mood, anything good happen to you today?" Ayame asked as the twinkle in Naruto's eye was especially bright tonight. "Yeah I able to convince someone to play with me today, we had a lot of fun. But sadly they had to go away shortly after." Naruto said as he sat his chopsticks down on the counter.

"Well maybe you can play with them again someday." Ayame said, thinking he meant he found a kid to play with before their parent dragged them away; the villagers could be so cruel.

"Yeah maybe." Naruto said as inwardly smirked. "_I doubt they will unless they could be resurrected from the dead._" Naruto thought as Kyuubi chuckled loudly within Naruto's mindscape from his vessel's morbid thoughts, it was times like these he was truly proud of his kit.

"Well I better get home before it becomes too dark." Naruto said as he saw the blood red moon in the sky, smiling at its beauty.

"Yes it is already nine o'clock and I wouldn't want you to sleep in too late, you have to be at the Academy in the morning." Teuchi said as they waved goodbye to their favorite customer.

"_Note to self, anonymously send them on a paid vacation sometime before I burn down Konoha to ashes. I wouldn't want one of the few people I actually respect to die along with the rest of these useless sacks of flesh._" Naruto thought to himself, if there were some lucky souls he would spare it would be those two.

Suddenly a peculiar and familiar scent reached his senses. "Blood?" Naruto said to himself curiously as he followed the scent towards the Uchiha Clan District, quickly putting on his Concealment Genjutsu Naruto entered the district just in time to see his classmate Sasuke run out the house frightened, well that and the dead and bleeding bodies in the street, it was quite a sight to see.

"_A massacre, I'm strangely jealous someone else took out those arrogant inbred bastards before I had the chance._" Naruto thought as Kyuubi silently agreed. Naruto watched the drama unfold as Itachi told Sasuke the 'reason' for killing the clan and secrets of obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan.

To Naruto's surprise he saw Sasuke get back up to his feet to pursue Itachi, his own Sharingan activated, upon reaching his brother he managed to knock off Itachi's forehead protector.

When Itachi picked up his forehead protector he shed a tear, which confused Sasuke and disgusted Naruto. Itachi quickly incapacitated Sasuke once more afterward Naruto decided to show himself to Itachi, lowering the Genjutsu that Itachi would have noticed if he wasn't so preoccupied.

"Pathetic, you lied to Sasuke about killing your family to test yourself and your limits. It was obvious when you pitifully shed a tear while picking up you forehead protector. Feeling guilty, Itachi?" Naruto smiled poisonously as Itachi's eyes widen in shock, this was not the boy he protected from angry villagers and Shinobi a few times while in ANBU.

"Not that I'm unhappy that they are soon to be rotting corpses or anything though, but I do wish that I was the one to do them in, their arrogance was stifling and knew no bounds. There is neither need to worry nor any need to tell me the truth now I will eventually find out as to why you murdered the Uchiha Clan." Naruto snickered quietly as he looked at his nails as he felt this conversation was turning uninteresting.

"So I was not the only one hiding behind a mask." Itachi said as he regained his composure. "No, you are not however that is where the similarities end. I hope you realize that allowing him to live whatever to set out to accomplish by ridding the world of the Uchiha Clan will fail." Naruto said ominously as his interest was grabbed once more for a moment.

"I believe Sasuke will avenge the clan thus upholding the honor of the Uchiha and become a hero for Konoha once he kills me, that is his goal and mine as well." Itachi revealed as he and Naruto sensed ANBU approaching.

"Well I beg to differ Sasuke will be the undoing of Konoha and the Uchiha's so called honor let those be my parting words to you." Naruto said as he suddenly vanished without a trace into the shadows as if he melted into them.

"I better get out of here now." Itachi muttered as he disappeared as well moments before the ANBU arrived at the scene, more than enough time for Itachi to escape.

"_I have a bad feeling about what just happened, Naruto Uzumaki is withholding more than I thought and it gives me the feeling that a dark cloud had shrouded over the village and I was only delaying the village's evitable destruction._" Itachi thought as a feeling of dread filled his very being.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

End of Chapter.

A/N: Yeah another Evil! Naruto story, but hey we all love those, right? Well I do, not that I don't appreciate the fact Naruto had taken the high road when dealing with his terrible childhood by trying to gain respect from the village, but let's be honest most people would turn out twisted from isolation and mistreatment even if it was only verbal and maybe a bit of psychological abuse as far as we know.

So here is my version of a very disturbed Naruto, yet very much in control person who seems to have revenge on his agenda, oh and yeah I decided to do a yaoi pairing in this version, there will be a non-yaoi pairing story as well after I am done with this version.

It will be moderately different from this version to please those who do not like reading yaoi, "to each their own", right?

I don't want to go the route of the normal pairings so no in the sense that in the yaoi pairing it will not be Sasuke/Naruto or for the non-yaoi pairing it will not be Naruto/Hinata or Naruto/Sakura not that I have a problem with those pairings I just want to do something a bit different.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed what I have written so far, until next time…


	4. Betrayal

Chapter One…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money from my stories…

Summary: Yeah another story taking place during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, let's see how things go shall we…

Warnings: Characters being OOC…

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

[Naruto's POV]

_**When Sasuke said those hateful, bitter words to me… I had no idea what got into me, I know it was not the Kyuubi's influence or anything, but something inside me snapped. I was so angry, frustrated with him, the Golden Boy, the "Last Loyal" Uchiha that everyone practically worshipped truly believed everyone in Konoha was holding him back when they were trying everything they could to help him. I was ditched by Kakashi-sensei during my time of need so he could train him for the finals leaving me with some second-rate Jounin who gained his rank most likely due to his knowledge then his strength. **_

_**I, on the other hand had to scrape by for what little skill I achieved, learning only basic chakra control from our Jounin instructor while him received so much more. Everyone except for a few tried to hindered my training or just played a blind eye to my needs, and he thinks I'm the favorite due to some jealousy that I stumbled across a Sannin who took pity on me and showed me a few moves that I did not even use in the Chuunin Finals or learned until afterward. I guess like I mentioned before I snapped, I thought… "Wow for being named a genius he was so damn stupid!"**_

[POV Switch]

"So let me get this straight you're leaving to gain strength out of the village from someone, a traitor who gained his strength for this very village in the first place to kill another traitor who also gained his power from this village and you have the gall to call this village weak. This very village your ancestors help founded, those ancestors you claimed to be all superior. This village who helped fostered amazing Shinobi such as Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, even that snake Orochimaru, Minato Namikaze, and your brother Itachi Uchiha. You my friend are a fool!" Naruto said in a harsh whisper however his voice carried to the other side of the Valley of the End monument where Sasuke stood spellbound by Naruto.

Sasuke had never seen this side of his self-proclaimed rival, this quiet fury he was displaying now, he had seen him angry, frustrated, but Naruto was always explosive and loud not so focus in his hatred, was this the type of hatred his brother said he lacked.

Sasuke could remember quite vividly his last encounter with his brother, how he foolishly charged at Itachi, screaming in rage forgoing all that he learned as a Shinobi only mindlessly trying to kill a S-Ranked criminal with an A-Ranked Assassination Technique that he recalled only worked if the victim was either distracted, slower than you were, or held down in which Itachi was not any of those things.

During Sasuke's inner musing he failed to notice his curse seal had retreated back into it's former condition, without any powerful negative emotions to feed on it goes back into its dormant state, however Naruto watched this all happen with a sharp eye.

Suddenly sand encompassed Sasuke tightly, as its less than gentle grasp pulled Sasuke out of his musings as he struggled for a bit finding it useless, without using the curse mark he had no chakra to call forth since being forced into stage two of the curse seal earlier within that barrel drained the majority of his chakra as well as the fight he had with Naruto.

"Are you alright Uzumaki?" Gaara asked as he appeared at Naruto's side, he could see the rather out of place serious and displeased look on the usually bright and smiling boy's face. "Yes, let's go this mission is complete." Naruto said tonelessly as he made his way down the monument, Gaara and their prisoner following his lead in silence though you could hear a few painful grunts now and again.

It did not take long for them to run into Kakashi and the few Medic-Nin assigned to check the status of the mission and care for the injured. "Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, a bit out of breathe from the run, he heard about the mission to retrieve Sasuke and decided to assist rather than go on the mission he was previously assigned, he knew was going to face some consequences for it later, but he was concern for his students, he feared they would kill each other.

"The mission was a success as you can see. Let us go back to the village." Naruto said emotionlessly as he and Gaara then jumped ahead of them, never paying attention to the bewildered looks on the other Shinobi's faces.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

"Calm down Sakura I'm sure that knucklehead will bring Sasuke back, we all saw how much stronger he has become during the Chuunin Exams, I mean he beat a genius like Neji Hyuuga then, so he can beat a genius like Sasuke if he had to." Ino said confidently although inside she was quite nervous, she already had a bad feeling before, something her father said that he felt like whenever one of his friends and teammates were hurt, but he didn't know it, it was a cold and dreadful sensation.

"Yes, you're right as always Ino." Sakura said as they decided at the moment to do away with the silly nicknames for the moment as she paced around by the main gate waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to arrive back.

Suddenly various Medic-Nin rushed by them with injured members of the rescue party, "Oh my god… Chouji!" Ino screamed as she saw him go by, soon she saw Kiba and Neji in similar states go by, she almost blindly looked behind to see if Shikamaru was injured as well only to be relieved at seeing him mildly injured but otherwise unharmed though she did not failed to notice a certain blonde Suna Shinobi next to him.

"Shikamaru you're alright!" Ino exclaimed happily as she ran over to him and hugged him in relief. "Shikamaru where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura asked, her eyes already filling with tears.

"Right here, Sakura." Kakashi spoke before Shikamaru could, as they looked back to see Sasuke captured in sand by Gaara by his unspoken command. "Sasuke! Let him go!" Sakura shouted at Gaara, seeing her crush bound like some sort of criminal.

"He is a traitor Sakura, these bindings are necessary." Naruto spoke, though no one recognized his voice, it was deep and stern, unlike the light and carefree tone he normally spoke with.

Though his words and tone did its job of silencing Sakura's protests and they continued on their way to the Hokage, who was said to be at the hospital, to give their mission brief, leaving a shocked Sakura and confused Ino at the main gate while everyone else left.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

"Come on Sakura, let's go to the hospital I want to see how the others are doing." Ino said, breaking Sakura out of her motionless distress as she merely nodded her head and followed Ino.

"So I see the mission was successful, congratulations Chuunin Shikamaru Nara for leading your first mission, you and your team will be awarded for an A-Ranked mission." Tsunade said with a slight smile, though you could tell she was mostly concern for the strangely quiet orange clad Shinobi standing next to the shadow user and Suna Shinobi, as they all stood in the waiting area of the emergency ward of the hospital to give an informal mission briefing as well as had Sasuke taken away by the ANBU after being treated, his injuries were slight.

"And thank you Suna Shinobi for your assistance in this mission." Tsunade said as the three Suna Shinobi bowed and accepted their thanks. "Lady Tsunade, can you tell us everyone's status?" Shikamaru asked as he thoughtlessly rubbed his bandaged broken finger that was taken care of the moment he got to the hospital.

"After receiving some help from your clan notes on the food and chakra pills Chouji ingested, he will make a full recovery in no time, Kiba and Akamaru will be fine after some treatment and physical therapy for the broken limbs, though Neji on the other hand need a bit more work since we had to use his hair as a medium to reconstruction the massive tissue damage to his shoulder, but he will make a full recovery after some physical therapy." Tsunade said deciding not to go into full detail, she wanted them to feel better about their successful mission and not focus on their injured teammates, it happens a lot in mission and they were lucky enough that they all made it back in relatively one piece.

In truth as long as the mission objective is carried out it is considered a successful mission and in even grimmer reality none of the parties have to survive if their Intel informs them of the objective being done effectively.

"I expect a full report after you all recover, dismissed." Tsunade said, but they all chose to stick around. "Naruto do you need to be checked over more, I see that you're a bit quiet." Tsunade said as she walked over to Naruto who after the briefing just sat in the corner of the waiting room.

"I'm fine just thinking about some things. If it is alright can I talk to you about it later, off the record?" Naruto said softly as she looked a bit alarmed, but nodded her head nonetheless and backed away to give Naruto some space.

"Naruto, where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she ran into the waiting room, making her way to the blond only to be blocked by Shikamaru and Gaara. "This is a hospital Haruno, lower your voice." Gaara said in his usual monotone however you could barely hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Sasuke had been taken by the ANBU." Shikamaru decided to answer before she blew a fuse and make more of a scene than she was already. "I see…" Ino said softly, she was raised by a well known interrogator that worked very closely with ANBU, she knew after leaving the village they have to see if Sasuke was more of a flight risk than he already proved himself to be however Sakura did not see things so clearly.

"Why? Naruto how could you let him be taken?" Sakura cried. "Stop your tears girl! That boy you are crying over is a traitor to our village, he left knowingly and willingly to a well known and dangerous traitor who killed our previous Hokage, my sensei! I will not have my Shinobi sympathize with that spoiled brat! So yell at my little brother… err Shinobi again and there will be consequences!" Tsunade reprimanded Sakura strictly as the pink haired girl nodded her head in fear, as Ino guided her away from the irate Hokage.

Ino could see the relationship between Naruto and Lady Tsunade, it was no secret she even came back to the village because of him and him alone, so somehow during the mission they bonded, making her protective of Naruto.

After a bit more of waiting a lone Medic-Nin can into the room and told the group of the everyone's successful operations and how they would all be back on their feet in time, it was in that moment Naruto smiled for the first time since the beginning of this mission.

"Well you all heard him, you can all leave for now go home and get some rest… and Naruto come by my office in the morning." Tsunade said the last part a bit softly as she looked at Naruto in an uncharacteristically gentle, almost motherly fashion.

"Sure, Tsunade-obaasan." Naruto grinned, his trademark foxy grin and left the waiting room along with the others, relieving the female Hokage she was for the first time glad to be called that horrible nickname. "At least I know he will be alright." She murmured.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

Sakura noticed all too obviously that Naruto was trying to avoid her and Gaara as well as Shikamaru was helping him by standing at either side of him, even Temari and Kankuro was helping a bit by standing in next to Shikamaru on one side and Gaara on the other making it so two people were in between her and Naruto on either side.

"_Well you can't guard him forever he will be at his apartment alone, I will visit him then_." Sakura thought however it was in that moment her plans were dashed. "So where are you guys staying?" Naruto asked the Suna siblings.

"Well we need to find a hotel or something for the time being." Temari answered. "No problem, just stay at my place." Naruto offered with a small smile, unlike his wide grin, which truly brought out how beautiful his sparkling deep sapphire eyes were.

"In that small little messy apartment!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. "Actually Sakura, I own the entire complex that apartment is just the one I use the most so I never bother cleaning it, I routinely stay in various rooms on top floor of the complex, there are other rooms they can stay in, since only the top floor is fully furnished." Naruto said as everyone observed the way he spoke Sakura's name it was without the normal jovial, loving tone, stopping Sakura cold for a moment.

"That is most hospitable, thank you Uzumaki." Gaara said softly. "Just call me Naruto, Gaara." Naruto smiled as it soon turned mischievous as he grasped Gaara by the wrist and dragged him a bit ahead. "Come on follow me!" Naruto shouted as the other two siblings ran to catch up.

"Man you would never guess he just went on an A-Ranked mission with all that energy." Shikamaru sighed while rubbing his uninjured hand through his hair.

"He's just trying to avoid me, inviting them to stay over was just another ploy." Sakura said hurtfully. "Can you blame him all you did was ask about Sasuke, looked all prepared to yell and hit him, I would stay clear of you too under those circumstances." Shikamaru said with a slight glare as Sakura's eyes filled with tears once more.

"Shikamaru don't you think you're being a bit harsh." Ino whispered to the shadow user. "No, not harsh enough we are Shinobi this is the life we signed up for. It's time we stopped acting like kids and I think Naruto learned that lesson on our mission, I think we all did." Shikamaru sighed as Ino placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

During all this Sakura looked at the two in sadness and a bit of jealousy, she never had that type of relationship with either of her teammates. Sasuke would never let her touch him voluntarily and she would rather dye her hair green than ever touch Naruto, which is probably why their team fell apart in the first place.

"I guess I'll see you both tomorrow, bye." Sakura said quietly as she raced home, to go up to her room and cry to herself like she was not allowed to earlier.

It was during all this, they did not noticed a certain blue haired Hyuuga trailing behind them the entire time, she could not gather the courage to see them, be amongst them though she was happy for all their safe returns especially Naruto and Neji, however she was mostly caught up in sneaking into her cousin's room to see for herself that he was alright after seeing Naruto practically uninjured at the main gates during their arrival back.

She silently cheered at his strength to bring back Sasuke virtually unharmed, but not unchanged she did not see the usual happy go lucky, never losing his smile Naruto she had come to admire. He was quiet, pensive, and serious… she had no idea how to deal with him in that type of manner, it was another side she rarely got to see, quite like his determined side she witness, but this person held this barely contained tornado of emotions that made her tremble a bit, she was not afraid per say, but almost excited.

She loved to discover new dimensions to his character in hopes of getting to know him without directly interacting until she was truly ready to express her feelings, she just hoped it was not too late, that this mission did not take away his ability to let others in due to his "best friend" betraying them especially him.

She did not know what happened between Naruto and Sasuke during that mission, but she knew without a doubt it changed something within Naruto, and she prayed it was not something terrible that would fundamentally alter Naruto forever.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

End of Chapter…

[LONG RANT WARNING! And some spoilers for people who never read Naruto after the Valley of the End battle, but it's been years so you should have by now…]

A/N: Just a little something that came to me when I was reading a few stories that started off taking place after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, some stories had him failing like the canon, some had him fail, but Naruto did not go in the determined to bring Sasuke back path and wants some sort of revenge, some had him succeed so Team Seven was reunited, some had him succeed only for Sasuke to be locked up as a criminal to be put under house arrest or to be executed, some had him succeed only for Sasuke to escape again, etc… etc… there are so many ways to take the story from that point so I tried my hand at it and this was the result thus far.

I'm actually happy with it, I think that Naruto suddenly having some sort of epiphany would change things to various degrees, I mean I always found Sasuke's thought process stupid and twisted… like I mentioned in Naruto's musings in the beginning of the chapter Sasuke left the village he accused as weak to someone who gained the majority of his power and fame through Konoha as well as Itachi and many more Shinobi throughout the years.

I did not mention this point yet, but I will… I mean Sasuke did not know this at that point, but Orochimaru is weaker than Itachi so it was kind of illogical to learn anything from a guy who lost to Itachi before except maybe what to avoid or his fighting style, but come on Itachi was strong as hell before he left, do you really think he was just sitting down with his thumbs up his ass not getting stronger, all the while Orochimaru was body hopping and from what I could see did not gain strength only longevity it is clear that the snake had motives of his own and not to just help him get stronger…

I know you can argue he was just using him, but you're a Genin against a Sannin and his minions without any back up, and you take him at his word that he was going to give you power, what's to say he just was not some Uchiha hater and just wanted to get you out of the village to kill you without having the wrath of Konoha breathing down his neck while in their territory when he was in the Chuunin Exams in disguise. I mean sure you can find some loopholes or plot holes in my theory, but you get the point it was terrible naïve of Sasuke.

All sorts of scenarios of how much of a horrible idea it was to leave the safety of his village passed through my mind when I first read it in the manga. Oh yeah and my main point how in the hell was he going to find Itachi anyway, Missing-Nin aren't sure as hell stationary your only guarantee way of finding him is if he wants to find you, and who has he been assigned to capture… NARUTO… oh and where is Naruto, why he is in Konoha, well he leaves later, but that's not the point Naruto is mainly located in Konoha.

At least being on his team means you will have a better shot at running into Itachi than you would have traveling around Elemental Nations! Wow, that was a long rant sorry about that, I just hate his character so much and don't get me started on the whole let's destroy Konoha thing once he learns the "truth" about his clan being a bunch of traitors… ugh! (Takes deep breathe)

So sorry about that, anyway I will try to update soon and not have another long rant like that again. Damn it was almost longer than my actual chapter… well peace out…


	5. Final Naruto

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, nor do I make any money from my stories.**

**Summary**: Tifa and Cloud somehow was transported through the Lifestream to Naruto's world where Naruto finds them injured in the back alley behind his apartment complex. After managing to bring them inside and nursing them back to health, they awaken where they proceed to swap stories about each other's worlds.

Upon discovering that Naruto is an orphan and his unfair treatment within the village they or rather Tifa decides they will adopt and raise Naruto since they it appears they were sent to this world for a reason. So after that Tifa and Cloud take it upon themselves to teach Naruto how to use Spiritual Energy to the fullest and learn how to use Magic.

**Author's Note**: As for Cloud and Tifa's character design just imagine what the looked like in Final Fantasy's Advent Children and you get the picture.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

"I hate it when it gets dark and that mean old hag landlord decides that I don't need electricity." Naruto muttered to himself as he sits on his bed reading from some books he found in the library's dumpster one night during his weekly dumpster raids, by candlelight.

He is often finding perfectly good furniture, books, and other useful things getting thrown out because people just simply want the newest things to keep up with trends especially in the clan housing and shopping districts.

Suddenly a brilliant flash of light by his window got his attention, "Great don't tell me there's going to be a storm, too." Naruto sighed as he took a look out the window and saw the weather to be normal, not even a cloud in the sky.

"Well that was strange even for a place like this." Naruto whispered to himself as he looked down into the neighboring alleyway and saw two crumbled figures unconscious. "Stupid Old Man instilling me with a sense of compassion and curiosity." The little boy sighed as his conscience practically screamed at him to go help and his inquisitive side of his personality yelled at him to go investigate.

Grabbing a flashlight, Naruto crept out of his apartment and out of the complex towards the alleyway where he had seen the two people. Taking measured and soft steps he moved closer to see a man with spiky blond hair much like his own dressed in strange dark clothing, he was covered in gashes and dried blood.

The woman with shoulder-length black hair also dressed in black clothing that he had never seen before was in a similar state, but to a lesser extent, most likely due to the protective hold the blond male had on her as the man's arms were warped around the woman's body.

They were both leaning against the brick wall, their breathing was steady, but much weaker than Naruto thought was normal. "I guess I will be having guests for a while." Naruto thought as he sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in a span of five minutes.

Quickly making his way over to the couple Naruto separated the girl from the man's arms luckily they were deeply unconscious and did not put up a fight. Enhancing his muscles with Chakra, which he learned from spying on a few Shinobi in the village as well as his own trial and errors, he lifted the woman onto his back and carried her up into his apartment, once he had her settled on an old futon he went back down to the alley to retrieve the man.

Soon he placed the man on another futon he laid out before getting the strange man, "Better get to work these injuries could get worse." Naruto murmured.

Wiping the sweat the gathered on his brow, Naruto looked down at his handy-work, both of their wounds were cleaned and tended too with a few first aid kits he borrowed from the hospital he visited a few times, though not by choice mind you.

Both the dark haired woman and blond haired man were sleeping more peacefully in their futon once their injures were taken care of though the man was healing at a rather fast rate much like his own though the woman's healing rate was nothing to sneeze at either.

"I have no room to judge, but these guys aren't normal at all. I wonder who they are and how they got here, they don't look like anyone I ever seen before. They certainly don't dress like they are from around here either." Naruto said to himself as he decided to stay up reading while watching them, he knew once they wake up they would have a lot of questions.

Hours passed before they showed any signs of awaking as the blond haired man was the first to wake up despite being worse off. His icy blue eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings, "This is definitely not the Lifestream." Cloud said to himself as he saw Tifa asleep at his side, his and her wounds taken care of.

"So you're awake." Naruto spoke out as the now roused man. "Who are you?' Cloud asked as he was a bit startled to see a young boy who look a bit like him, though his hair was more golden and his eyes were a deeper blue color as well as a pair of whisker marks on the boy's cheeks.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you are in the Village of Konoha before you get ready to ask... you and your friend were hurt and knocked out in the alleyway behind my apartment complex and I brought you both here to take care of your wounds." Naruto explained, as he sat down his book he was currently reading.

"Thanks for the help, but do you always invite strangers to you home?" Cloud asked only to be hit in the head by a now awaken Tifa with an enclosed fist. "Don't be rude he helped us, Cloud. Hello I am Tifa Lockhart and this is Cloud Strife, don't mind his manners since he has none." The dark haired beauty smiled, earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"It's alright and no I normally do not invite people over in fact I never have guests at all, I live alone here." Naruto replied, though it made the older blond and brunet uncomfortable at how easily and unbothered by how he said he was an orphan, a rather lonely one at that.

"So any clue as to how you got here and does it have to do with that flash of light I saw earlier?" Naruto asked.

"It might you see there is something called the Lifestream that surrounds our home world, it is made of spiritual energy that we all have inside ourselves so when we die we are reunited with the Lifestream until rebirth, or that is how it is suppose to go anyway." Cloud explained, trying to not make it overly complicated for the child before him.

"So you both died and was brought back to life then you somehow was teleported here?" Naruto asked as he raised a brow in disbelief. "I know it seems unbelievable since I get the feeling that you never heard of the Lifestream, but where we are from it is real and quite well known." Tifa said.

"No I never heard of it, so I don't know if this planet has one or not, but it is obvious you aren't even from this planet and your Lifestream transported you here for some reason, what that is I don't know." Naruto said.

"You are awfully well spoken for a five year old." Cloud observed earning another light punch in the head from Tifa at his bluntness. "I read books and scrolls all the time, it's all I ever do since I don't have any friends or a lot of toys to play with." Naruto stated softly as Tifa looked a bit sadden by this and Cloud look guilty at bringing it up.

"It's alright I don't need any pity this is how it's always been." Naruto said trying to put his two guests at ease, though failing. "So Naruto tell us about this world." Tifa said, trying to change the subject so Naruto went into a brief lecture about the elemental countries, Shinobi, and other things they need to know about this new world especially about this village they are in.

"So the Hokage is in charge of his place and they have warriors known as Shinobi living here." Cloud said in interest. "Yes, the Hokage is said to be the strongest of them all. You will probably have to meet with him in the morning to tell him about what happened to you if he does not already know you are here." Naruto said.

"That sounds like a plan, in the meantime since you told us about things here we can tell you about where we are from." Tifa said as she and Cloud explain about Gaia their home world, a bit about their abilities, and their life there with a few adventures they went through.

All the while Naruto was deeply engrossed in their stories, "Magic" seemed like a useful and powerful ability to have, he wondered if he could learn it. So throughout the night they traded stories about themselves, though the stories Naruto gave only seemed to anger and upset them as they believed no child should live the life Naruto is currently living.

Soon morning came and they all made their way to the Hokage Tower, where Cloud and Tifa noticed the angered and cold looks Naruto got from the majority of the village. "_What the hell is wrong with this place they act as if Naruto is the next Sephiroth or something_." Cloud thought as his fist tightened in annoyance at the stares he was getting as well most likely due to the fact Naruto and him look so similar.

"_What is with this place, he is just a kid. When I get to this Hokage I want some answers_." Tifa thought, however no sooner as they reached the base of the Hokage Tower they were surrounded by ANBU. "These must be the Shinobi you told us about, Naruto." Cloud said as Naruto nodded his head in affirmation.

"They are called the ANBU only being second to the Hokage in power or so I'm told. They are the elites often guarding the Hokage himself." Naruto stated as they saw a rather elderly man in white and red robes come out of the tower, the ANBU parting a way for him to enter the circle.

"Naruto come over here at once." Sarutobi said in his no-nonsense tone. "Why is that, they aren't doing anything wrong so why do you want me to get me away from them?" Naruto asked as he stood unmoving from position slightly in front of Tifa and Cloud.

"The Hokage gave you an order brat!" One of the ANBU yelled as his hand tightened on his sword sheathed behind his back, a quick reprimanding glare from Sarutobi was all he need to be silenced.

"Look we aren't here to start any trouble, the kid was bringing us to meet you so there was no need for the hostility." Cloud said as he saw the villagers make themselves scarce, but still watched from safe distances in case a fight broke out.

"Yes Naruto wanted us to meet you so why don't we go somewhere a bit more comfortable to talk." Tifa suggested. "Silence wench, you speak when spoken to!" Another ANBU shouted earning glares from the three people they surrounded however an almost visible source of energy glowed around Cloud and Tifa's bodies in anger and annoyance.

"Naruto these people are not who the probably claim to be, they are quite powerful and may try to hurt you!" Sarutobi warned. "I know how strong they are they told me themselves, and they have not hurt me in fact they are nice in comparison to the villagers." Naruto said earning a wince from the Hokage.

"Watch your mouth brat!" A hotheaded ANBU moved to throw a kunai in warning, but it never made out his holster or anywhere near Naruto as he was restrained by Cloud who seemingly vanished from sight reappearing behind the ANBU who he had in a headlock.

If they were paying attention they would have noticed Cloud whispering a single word of, "Slowga" before vanishing thus initiating the "Spell".

"What the hell?" The ANBU yelled as they all prepared to fight only to be knocked out rather quickly by Tifa, who merely whispered the word "Hastega" before moving at speeds they only seemed to be a blur to others.

Soon a matter of seconds the ANBU were on the ground either unconscious or moaning in pain. "What was that?" Sarutobi asked as he took a defensive stance, but was also quite curious at the strange jutsu these two strangers used being known as the Professor he was very put off at not being able to identify their powers.

"Old Man let's just go inside and talk before this get even more out of hand." Naruto suggested once more. "You're right besides if their aim was to kill us they would have done so. Turtle inform the rest of the ANBU to tend to the injuries and go back to Headquarters to await further instruction." Sarutobi ordered the ANBU that was still quite awake, but restrained in Cloud's grasp.

Hearing a low growl that seem like rebellion Cloud nipped in the bud with tighten his grip on the ANBU's neck with little to no effort on Cloud's part. "You better get going." Cloud said as he finally released the ANBU before following the Hokage, Tifa, and Naruto inside the tower.

After informing his secretary to cancel all unimportant meetings the Hokage sat at his desk while everyone else sat in a few chair in front of said desk though Cloud chose to stand just in case.

"So who are you and how did you get here? It is obvious that you are not from Fire Country, there has been no reports of people with your abilities living amongst us." Sarutobi said as he laced his fingers under his chin pensively.

"Well my name is Tifa Lockhart, this is Cloud Strife and we aren't from Fire Country in fact we are not even from your planet. We are from a world called Gaia, we were teleported here by entity called the Lifestream, the very life force of our home world made of Spiritual Energy. For what reason we do not know, but if I had to guess it was for Naruto's sake. He found us directly under his apartment and I have this feeling inside of me to take care of him, to raise him, and teach him." Tifa said, as she looked to Cloud who nodded his head.

Never before did Cloud had the urge to protect someone he just met so strongly. "We'll give you a brief explanation of our powers, but for the most part think of it as a clan secret. Naruto told us that clans have their own powers special to them and no one else is allowed to learn so we will only be teaching Naruto and anyone else worthy of learning." Cloud said.

"Yes we wish to adopt Naruto and raise him as our own." Tifa said with no hesitance in her tone as she reach out and held Naruto's hand in her own, Naruto was a bit shocked at first, but the lonely boy inside of him grasped her hand tightly, filled with hope he thought was lost to him.

"Very well I shall place you within the record books as Tifa and Cloud Uzumaki under Naruto's name. Now Naruto it is getting a bit late so why don't you head to the Academy." Sarutobi suggested as Naruto nodded his head in agreement and left.

"We'll be there to pick you up afterward Naruto." Cloud said as Naruto looked up in surprise then he smiled at the prospect of having parents walk him home from school like he had seen other kids' parents do. "Alright." Naruto smiled and left the room as Tifa and Cloud smiled as well knowing they want that expression to never leave the child's face after seeing how beautiful it was.

"Now you wish to tell us something that you don't want Naruto to hear." Cloud said as his face grew serious.

"Yes it is about Naruto's heritage and his burden. Naruto is the vessel of the Kyuubi, a demon that attacked our village years ago. The demon could not be killed as it is made of Chakra so it can only be sealed, Naruto's father Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage sealed the beast within his son to save the village. His mother Kushina Uzumaki was the previous container of the demon as her family has done so before years ago, as it stands Naruto was practically born to hold the demon due to his genetics." Sarutobi explained.

"That still does not explain why Naruto is treated so poorly, he is a hero both through his father and through his own sacrifice in holding the Kyuubi. It also seems as if Naruto does not know that his is the container, does he?" Tifa asked a bit confused by all this information.

"No he does not, it was my hope he would have a normal childhood so after the dying wish of his father in being a hero was ignored I made a law that the events and Naruto's burden be hidden from the younger generation." Sarutobi said with a sigh as he rubbed his temples at the headache he was developing.

"You know as well as I do that children follow along with their parents, if they see their parents act cold and disgusted with Naruto they will do so too. People also wish to fit in so they adopt the same behavior as others to not drawn negative attention to themselves even those who aren't from around here will see Naruto as something everyone else hates so not to look strange they also begin to act like they hate the boy it will become a habit and they will soon come to hate Naruto not even remembering why in the first place." Cloud said as he grew more angrier with this place by the second.

"It also seems to me that no one knows of Naruto's heritage either, I don't believe they would be so quick to judge or treat Naruto so horrible if they knew he was their own hero's son." Tifa said with a scowl on her face.

"No Minato gained quite a few enemies during his career as a Shinobi and later as Hokage within this very village. Not everyone was happy with the changes he was making and would have continued to make." Sarutobi said.

"Lord Hokage the Village Council wishes to have a meeting concerning the new arrivals." The Hokage's secretary spoke through the speaker on his desk. "That was faster than I anticipated. Cloud, Tifa I will explain a few things on the way to the conference room." The Hokage said as he went through a quick abridged version of the Village Council and what to expect.

"Sarutobi we were just informed of two people with strange powers dispatching the ANBU and with one Naruto Uzumaki." Homura said stiffly, but before the Hokage could replied Cloud spoke first.

"Do you normally speak to you commanding officer which such lack of respect. He is your Hokage, leader of his village despite any personal relationship you share you should address him as Lord Hokage." Cloud said coldly earning quite a few glares in his direction.

"And just who are you?" Danzo asked a bit irritated by this newcomer, but also fascinated he could feel the power coming out of the man's very pores. "I am Cloud Uzumaki, father of one Naruto Uzumaki." Cloud smirked as most of the council yelled in an uproar.

"Quiet!" Sarutobi bellowed, as they all hushed due to the Killer Intent coming off the Hokage. "This is Cloud and Tifa they adopted Naruto not too long ago. They also wish to take up Naruto's last name and teach Naruto their abilities." He informed.

"And what abilities are those?" Fugaku asked monotonously. "The same skills that took out your ANBU from what I understand are one of your elites soldiers. And if you want us to further explain, then the answer is no they are clan secrets that we do not wish to share." Tifa said with a smirk.

"We of the council demand to know, you shall be compensated for your information if you do." Koharu said as she wish to know if these skills could be learned by anyone, if so then it could give them nearly unprecedented advantages over the other Shinobi villages.

"No thanks, we will only teach Naruto these skills and anyone else who can and is worthy to learn of our own choosing." Cloud said trying to remain polite, but it was hard to be with the stifling amount of arrogance most of the council projected.

"How do we know they are no spies?" A civilian councilman asked, as many of the Shinobi Council looked at the man in exasperation. "I don't know about you, but spies rarely would show themselves to the enemy and clearly display their powers for all to see so if I were a spy I would be a very bad one." Cloud retorted as one wild hair woman with marking on her cheeks laughed outright at the reply while others snickered or look on in silent amusement at the civilian councilman's stupidity.

"That is why civilians should not stick their noses in matters they have no understanding of, you often ask stupid questions." Shikaku muttered looking like he rather be anywhere else at the moment.

"Let's just get down to business shall we." Sarutobi said as he took his seat at the head of the conference table. "These people should be informed of the dangers of adopting Uzumaki." A pink haired councilwoman said.

"We are aware of Naruto's burden and we have no problems with it. Besides how is it his fault for something forced upon him at birth, I mean no one blames you for having stupid pink hair." Tifa said as the pink haired woman glare fiercely at Tifa who looked unaffected by it, the woman was no threat.

"Well I believe he should not be taught such powers, he already has special circumstances, giving him abilities like yours from what I heard could be dangerous." Councilor Haruno said.

"Luckily enough we don't care what you think, you do not appear to be a Shinobi due to you lack of physical conditioning and you seem to be seated on the Civilian side of the Council so you have no say in this, not that any of you do due to the fact it is a clan matter." Cloud said with a snort, he was quickly becoming aggravated by these people.

"He's right we only are here to discuss the happenings in front of the Hokage Tower this morning and nothing else." Inoichi said as he wanted this meeting over with so he can get on with his life.

"Well it was a misunderstanding, besides the ANBU attacked first and they merely defended themselves. The ANBU will be reprimanded for not being able to control themselves in the fashion befitting their station." Sarutobi said.

"What about them?" Haruno asked as her voice was raising, she wanted to punish them for mocking her at the very least. "No actions will be taken, they were guests in our village and we should not have presented them with such aggression in the fist place." Sarutobi said.

"WHAT!" The civilians yelled, especially Haruno. "Are you questioning me?" Sarutobi asked lowly, as his chakra permeated in the air forcing them into submission.

"No Lord Hokage, not at all." Haruno said as she spoke for the rest of the Civilian Council. "Good, meeting is adjourned." Sarutobi said as everyone quickly left.

"Well that went well." Tifa said sarcastically as Cloud chuckled in agreement. "I have a feeling these guys won't give up we better get Naruto prepared quickly for what is to come." Cloud said as they followed the Hokage back into his office.

"In the meantime I suppose Naruto's apartment will not fit all of you comfortably so I will be giving the home left to Naruto by his mother, he is not ready to live in his father's home just yet." Sarutobi said.

"Why did you not give him this place earlier?" Tifa asked. "It was too much for one child to handle and he would ask questions about the home, most of the personal effects was placed in storage so when he becomes of age or become a Genin he will get them, his father possessions however would not be given until he reached at least Chuunin Level status per as his father's instructions." Sarutobi explained.

"You ever tried honesty with the kid, he is very smart and mature for his age, keeping secrets like this is a mistake, but since we have guardianship of him that will change. We are going to tell him everything, don't worry he will know that everything he learns was a secret for a reason and to keep it that way." Tifa said as she saw Sarutobi preparing to object.

"Besides once we're done with him, there will be few to oppose Naruto." Cloud said almost excited at the task of teaching Naruto their powers. "Well there are still quite a few hours left before the Academy is over so I will have someone give you a tour of the village so you will get a layout of the land, as well as showing you your new home." Sarutobi said as he told his ANBU to find Kakashi to tell him he wanted him in his office and if he is one minute late he will be punished severely.

Soon a silver haired man with a mask covering most of his face and his headband covering over one of his eyes appeared in the room, holding an orange book. "You called Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked as he saw a man he look a bit like his former deceased sensei and a very attractive dark haired woman beside him, both wearing strange clothing he had never seen before.

"Kakashi this is Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart, they have recently adopted Naruto though they chose to take on Naruto's last name. They will be needing a tour of the village and to be shown to this address." Sarutobi said as he written down the address on a piece of paper.

Upon reading it Kakashi's visible eye widen in shock. "Yes, they have been explained everything." Sarutobi said as Kakashi nodded his head and led them out the door. "Minato, Kushina I hope I am doing the right thing." Sarutobi sighed.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

End of Chapter…


End file.
